starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Koprulu Expeditionary Force
The Protoss Koprulu Expeditionary Force, also known as the Protoss Expeditionary Fleet, and known by the terrans as the Protoss Fleet,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. was a protoss Force sent by the Conclave to the Koprulu Sector to remove the zerg infestation from the terran worlds. History Early Actions The Expeditionary force was a Templar Caste fleet of fifty warships led by Executor Tassadar. It was this fleet that found a number of small biological constructs near the borders of protoss space, later revealed to be deep space probes. A more shocking revelation was that these creatures were part of a race engineered by the xel'naga, one that was intent on assimilating humanity. After lengthy debate as to how best respond to the threat this race represented, it was agreed between the Conclave and Templar that the fleet be dispatched to the Koprulu Sector to analyze the threat and thus determined how the protoss best respond.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Upon arriving in the Sara System, it was discovered that the threat had already been made manifest, the planet of Chau Sara having been infested by the race known as the Zerg. Upon hearing of the colony's fate, the Conclave ordered that the infestation be eradicated, an order which Tassadar obeyed. However, there were still a few neighboring worlds that had no doubt been infested as well. Tassadar was ordered to purify these worlds, along with any Terran colony that had even the slightest possibility of infestation. Tassadar began moving the fleet to the second infested colony of Mar Sara, but could not help but doubt the morality of his orders. Response The Terran Confederacy was caught off guard by this turn of events. Nevertheless, it prepared to defend Mar Sara, launching a clumsy counterattack against the Expeditionary Force. Struggling with his inner doubts, Tassadar could not bring himself to destroy Mar Sara nor those who had come to defend it. As such, he withdrew his forces, seeking a way to defeat the alien menace without arbitrarily wiping out humanity in the process. To this end, he held his forces back, bombarding Mar Sara only after those on it had evacuated.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. It was this act that set the chain of events to come, Tassadar obeying his orders to eradicate the Zerg infestation, but ensuring that as few human lives were lost in the process. However, as time went on, the fleet's actions became more direct, even deploying ground forces on Antiga Prime to aid the Terrans in their battle against the Zerg. It waited until as many of the Terran colonists were evacuated and shortly after, purified Antiga Prime; successfully destroying the Zerg presence as well as leaving the planet nothing but a waste.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. However, this was nothing compared to what was to come...Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Tarsonis It was Tarsonis that would provide the Expeditionary Force with its baptism of fire, the Zerg having invaded en masse. Things weren't made any easier when the Confederate Armed Forces saw the protoss as equally legitimate targets but that its ground forces were stymied at New Gettysburg by the Sons of Korhal.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. Although the fleet's ground forces at New Gettysburg were forced into a retreat, the rest of its forces continued to battle the zerg in the core continent of Tarsonis. Despite their efforts, the zerg eventually abandoned the planet.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Egression (in English). 1998. Char In the aftermath of the Fall of Tarsonis, the Conclave ordered that Tassadar return to Aiur. However, psionic energy drew his attention to the world of Char, Tassadar answering the call and leading the force there.Tassadar: As you know, the Zerg vanished after the fall of the Terran world of Tarsonis, and though the Conclave bid me return home, I was compelled to remain. A powerful psionic call drew my attention to a remote, barren world named Char. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. As it was, the Zerg had established Char as their base of operations. The fleet however, did not arrive at the planet alone, encountering Raynor's Raiders' ships as well as Alpha Squadron ships deployed by the Terran Dominion. Both of the Terran fleets were under attack by the Zerg and Tassadar ordered the immediate destruction of every single ship in order to prevent any infestation going further though while succeeding in this, both capital flagships, the Norad III and the Hyperion escaped, and Jim Raynor had managed to land a small number of troops on Char. Tassadar's troops were then deployed to the surface of Char to engage the Zerg directly. However, the Zerg ultimately prevailed against the fleet, stranding the survivors on the planet though also made a long-term alliance with Zeratul and his Dark Templar troops as well as Raynor and what remained of his Raiders.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. The alliance succeeded in destroying many zerg forces in battle as well as encountering Kerrigan during their stay in Char. After months of being stranded, they were finally retrieved by a small fleet led by Artanis and Aldaris. The remnants of the Koprulu Expeditionary Force were then absorbed into the Fleet of the Executor. Branches *7th Fleet Commanders Notable Expeditionary Force commanders included: *Executor Tassadar (supreme commander) *Executor Andraxxus (commander of the 7th Fleet) *Aedus/Xerxes *Demioch *Edullon Advisers *Judicator Aldaris *Judicator Syndrea (adviser of the 7th Fleet) References Category:Protoss Factions